Tsuna No Seishin
by TheOlympus
Summary: Tsuna dikucilkan oleh keluarganya karena kakaknya Lesuna. Hingga suatu saat, saat usianya beranjak 11 tahun, Tsuna akhirnya muak dengan perilaku keluarganya terhadap dirinya dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Sepanjang pelariannya, dia tak sengaja menemukan banyaknya hal-hal menarik yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Apakah Tsuna akhirnya berhasil dan mendapatkan kebebasannya?
1. Chapter I

Tsunayoshi atau secara singkatnya dipanggil Tsuna tengah mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Sepeda usangnya berdecit setiap kali dia mengayuh. Terdapat lampu kecil dikedua stangnya yang memudahkan dirinya untuk mengendarai sepedanya dimalam hari. Tetapi hari ini adalah hari dimana adanya pengecualian, dia tidak memerlukan cahaya lampunya untuk dapat menerangi jalan karena saat ini dari sekian tahun cahaya aurora datang kembali menerangi Jepang. Jujur, baru pertama kali Tsuna melihat aurora secara langsung dan sungguh betapa indahnya cahaya tersebut. Warna hijau dan biru bersinar terang menerangi jalanan.

Karena terlalu terpukau dengan keindahan aurora Tsuna melupakan jika dirinya sudah disana lebih lama dari yang diinginkannya. Tsuna mengayuhkan pedal sepedanya kembali menelusuri jalan setapak.

Tsuna menyenderkan sepedanya kepagar yang setelahnya dia rekatkan rantai ke roda sepeda dan tiang pagar dan diberikannya gembok. Setelah itu Tsuna melempar tas ranselnya kedalam rumah sebelum diikuti dirinya yang memanjat tiang tersebut dan melompat turun. Menyelempang tasnya kebahu, dia membuka pintu perlahan, mendapati jika lampu telah mati yang menandakan jika mereka telah tidur.

Secara perlahan dia menutup kembali pintu dan bergegas kedalam kamarnya. Tsuna menyalan lampu kamarnya sebelum mengunci pintu kamar tidurnya dari dalam. Karena rasa lelah membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak mandi, hanya dengan membasuh muka dan mengganti bajunya Tsuna membaringkan badannya ke kasur dan langsung tertidur pulas.

Diumurnya yang akan beranjak 11 tahun bulan depan ini, Tsuna berupaya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah. Dari keluarga kelam ini, pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari mereka.

Sudah segala upaya dia lakukan sebelum hari H- tiba, dari mengumpulkan uang dari hasil penjualan barang haramnya, mengumpul persediaan untuknya agar dapat bertahan hidup diluar nanti (Seperti p3k, daypack, pisau serba guna, kompas, beberapa pakaian beserta baju hangat) semua telah dia tentukan. Tak jarang dia membuka website tentang cara bertahan hidup di alam. Juga, karena kemungkinan suatu saat nanti jika dirinya harus pergi keluar negri, Tsuna mengambil kesempatan untuk mempelajari berbagai macam bahasa di internet.

Kini setelah semuanya telah siap, dirinya tinggal menunggu dan berharap jika saat H- tiba tidak terjadi apapun dan semua rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.


	2. Chapter II (Hari penentuan)

Tsuna mengecheck kembali untuk terakhir kali tas ranselnya memastikan jika semua perlengkapannya telah ada. Setelah itu Tsuna menyembunyikan tasnya kedalam kolong tempat tidur agar tidak memancing perhatian keluarganya saat mereka masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Melirik kearah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi, Tsuna mengatur alarm jam tangannya agar berbunyi pada pukul 1 malam. Masih banyak waktu yang dapat dia lakukan seperti memberikan surat perpisahan kepada keluarga Yamamoto (Keluarga Yamamoto hanyalah salah satu orang yang menjaga dirinya dari kecil dan menganggapnya sebagai keluarganya), bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan membantunya nanti dalam pelarian dan membeli sedikit makanan untuk perbekalan.

Untuk itu Tsuna memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang akan membatunya terlebih dahulu. Dirinya hanya memakai kaus putih, celana cargo hitam beserta topi Tsuna beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin berpakaian terlalu mencolok dan hanya akan membuat curiga keluarganya saja.

Tsuna melewati ruang tamu, mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah menonton tv membelakanginya sementara dapat dipastikan jika kakaknya Lesuna masih tetidur lelap dikamarnya.

"Tsuna mau kemana?" Tanya Lemitsu tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Aku akan kerja kelompok jadi kemungkinan sore baru dapat pulangnya kerumah." Jawabnya dengan suara monoton. Tsuna cepat-cepat keluar sebelum Lemitsu berubah pikiran dan melarangnya untuk pergi.

Tsuna menyenderkan tubuhnya kepagar sesaat setelah dirinya telah berada diluar. Tangannya membetulkan topinya dan menghela nafas panjang. Berbicara dengan Lemitsu ataupun Nana membuatnya tak nyaman.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.' Pikirnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tsuna melepaskan gembok dan rantai pada sepedanya dan langsung menarik pedal sepedanya.

Keberadaan orang ini lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, tempatnya pun termasuk kedalam tempat yang berbahaya karena para penjahat, pembunuh bayaran dan pengedar narkob berkumpul disana. Jangan pernah membawa barag berharga ataupun memperlihatkan rasa takut dan gugup jika memasuki tempat tersebut, atau akan menjadi santapan lezat untuk mereka.

Tsuna memakirkan sepedahnya agak jauh, tak lupa untuk menggemboknya agar tak tercuri disaat dia sedang bertemu dengan seseorang. Bau narkotik tercium sesaat setelah dirinya masuk, mungkin jika pertama kali kita masuk kesini pikiran kita langsung terbuyar dan tak tentu arah. Karena hal itulah seperti yang dialami dengan Tsuna saat pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini dan hasilnya handphone beserta ranselnya hilang dari genggamannya.

Tsuna menelusuri lebih dalam hingga dia menemukan toko klontong bernama Sunsetloak. Seorang anak remaja melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan gigi tak ratanya.

"Yo, Rollan." Tsuna balas melambaikan tangan pada anak tersebut. Rollan salah satu orang di tempat ini yang dia percaya, sudah sering dia dibantu olehnya dan dirinya pun sudah pernah membantu Rollan. Rollan memiliki rambut ikal berwarna pirang, matanya berwarna hijau tua terlihat tajam setiap kali Tsuna mengobrol dengannya ataupun saat sedang beraksi dijalanan mencari mangsa. Rollan termasuk anak blasteran, ayahnya Azerbaijan dan Rusia, sementara ibunya Amerika dan Rusia. Dirinya berada di Jepang karena dirinya diculik ditempat sekolahnya di Amerika dan dibawa ke Jepang untuk diperdagangkan menjadi seorang babu, untung saja dirinya dapat melarikan diri. Kepribadiannya yang ceria membuatnya dapat berbaur dengan cepat dan Rollan mendapatkan julukan Lidah ular atau dalam jepangnya sunēku tengu oleh orang yang mengenalnya karena Rollan termasuk anak yang dapat mengelabui orang begitu mudahnya.

"Jadi hari ini?" Tanya Rollan, matanya hijaunya berbinar.

"Pukul 2 malam." Jawab Tsuna dengan mantap sambil menepuk-nepuk jam tangannya. "Aku sudah menyetting alarmnya agar aku tidak bablas tertidur."

"Kamu sudah memastikan mereka tidak mengetahui hal ini bukan? Karena aku hanya dapat membantumu sekali untuk dapat menyeludupmu ke kapal."

Tsuna mengerti apa yang Rollan maksud dengan mereka menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah memastikan itu semua jadi tidak perlu khawatir dan akupun tidak ingin berada ditempat itu lebih lama."

"Excellent! Aku akan menunggumu dipersimpangan jalan yang pernah kutunjukan itu. Tetapi sebelumnya ada satu permintaan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Ucap Rollan.

"Apa?! Kenapa??!" Teriaknya secara spontan dan langsung menutup mulutnya mendapati telah menarik perhatian orang lain. Rollan terlihat jengkel dengan suaranya, tangannya menyambar tangan Tsuna menariknya masuk kedalam tokonya.

"Suaramu itu tidak pernah gagal membuatku ingin sekali memotong pita suaramu dan menggantinya." Gumam Rollan. "Biarkan aku ikut denganmu, ingin sekali diriku pulang ketempat halamanku dan bertemu kembali dengan keluargaku. Aku tak peduli kapan, tetapi yang lebih penting aku dapat keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini."

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya. Ini bukan seperti rencana yang telah dia buat, tetapi jika dipikir-pikir dengan membawa Rollan dengannya mungkin akan mempermudah untuknya dan diapun bisa meminta Rollan untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannnya saat sedang berurusan dengan pihak berwajib atau sebayanya. Ya,mungkin membawa Rollan ide yang bagus.

"Baiklah kamu boleh ikut denganku." Jawabnya. Rollan melompat sambil mengucapkan kata yes. "Tapi, kamu harus sudah siap menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk dibawa nanti dan kuminta jangan membawa banyak barang karena hanya akan memperlambat perjalanan kita. Mengerti?"

"Tenang saja kawanku. Aku sudah melakukan itu semua." Rollan menunjuk kearah backpack abu-abu yang bersender dibawah meja.

"Kamu sudah merencanakan ini semua?" Tanya Tsuna tak percaya.

"Dan aku sudah tau jika kamu pasti akan menyetujuinya." Jawab ringan Rollan menampilkan senyuman jahilnya.

"You cheated bastard." Gumam Tsuna memandang Rollan marah.

Rollan terkekeh pelan, memberikan tepukan keras pada punggung Tsuna. "Oh ayolaah~ dirimu pasti tidak akan menyesali hal ini."

Tsuna memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kencang. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa reot yang diikuti oleh Rollan setelah dirinya membawa cokelat panas. Mereka berdua saling mengobrol dengan santai yang sesekali deselingi dengan tawa Rollan.

Skip=

Rollan menguap lebar, dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah jam tangan Tsuna. "Mungkin sebaiknya dirimu kembali ketempat tinggalmu itu atau melanjutkan apapun yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini." Hollan menunjuk kearah jam tangannya.

"Ah shit. Jangan lupa untuk bertemu ditempat yang sudah ditentukan jam 2 tengah malam, aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama." Ucap Tsuna bergegas pergi.

"Tentu saja!" Teriak Hollan, melambaikan tangannya.

Tsuna berlari keluar. Hari sudah menjelang sore dilihat dari awan yang telah berwarna orange dan matahari hampir terbenam. Tsuna segera membuka gembok dan rantai pada sepedanya yang setelah itu langsung menancap pedalnya. Rencana keduanya yaitu membeli makanan kecil. Mungkin adanya Rollan yang akan ikut dengannya nanti harus membeli extra makanan.

Tsuna berhenti didepan supermarket. Tempat yang tak jauh dari Takesushi tempat dimana keluarga Yamamoto berada. Dirinya membeli 6 macam sandwich, 2 makanan kaleng beserta cokelat. Setelah itu dia menuju kasir memberikan semua belanjaannya.

Tsuna menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 15 menit. Sepertinya memang lebih baik jika pemberian surat untuk Tsuyoshi saat dia akan pergi. Setelah mendapatkan perbekalannya, dia segera kembali pulang.

Setelah merantai sepedanya, Tsuna memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan jalan menuju samping rumahnya dekat dengan ruangan kamar tidurnya berada dan menyembunyikan plastik berisi makanannya tersebut dibawah pohon yang ditutup dengan sedikit tanah dan daun agar tak dapat diketahui oleh Lesuna ataupun Lemitsu.

Tsuna membuka pintu saat tiba-tiba dirinya mendapati sebuah tangan yang terkepal meninju wajahnya. Dia terpental kebelakang, darah keluar dari hidungnya. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah marah dari Lemitsu yang tangannya disilangkan didadanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai pulang terlambat seperti ini?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku akan pulang terlambat karena ingin kerja kelompok." Jawab Tsuna dingin.

"Jangan melawan, anak muda." Desis Lemitsu. "Cepat pergi kekamarmu dan tak ada makan malam untukmu hari ini." Perintahnya tegas.

Tsuna menggretakkan giginya kuat, tak mempedulikan rasa sakit pada wajahnya dia segera berdiri dan lari menuju kamarnya. Dia membanting pintu tersebut tak mempedulikan teriakan dari Lemitsu dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam.

"Si brengsek itu." Ucapnya, mengambil sebongkah tissue dan menaruhnya dilantai agar dirinya dapat duduk dilantai sambil bersender pada pinggir kasur. Tsuna membersihkan hidungnya dari darah dan membiarkan satu tissue menutupi hidung kirinya yang masih mengaliri darah, dia mendongak keatas menatap atap ruangan dan memejamkan matanya.

'Sebentar lagi, Tsuna. Dan kamu akan bebas.' Pikirnya, tak menyadari jika dirinya menyeringai lebar.


	3. Chapter III (Pelarian part I)

Alarm berbunyi membangunkan dirinya. Tsuna mengambil tissue dari hidungnya yang telah memerah karena darahnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

'Sudah saatnya.'

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 lebih 5 menit tengah malam. Tak menunggu waktu lagi, dia membuat surat untuk Tsuyoshi dan memakai jaket parka hitamnya, tak lupa membawa uang hasil tabungannya yang dia saku kedalam jaket saat tiba-tiba gedoran pintu berbarengan dengan suara panggilan Lemitsu membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Secepat kilat Tsuna memakai tas ranselnya dan segera berlari menuju jendela kamarnya sebelum Lemitsu dapat mendobrak pintunya, cepat-cepat dia membuka jendela dan melompat turun dan segera mendekati pohon untuk mengambil perbekalan yang dia sumputkan dibawah pohon. Dia masukkan plastik berisi makanan tersebut kedalam tas kecil dan diikatkan ditas ranselnya. Setelahnya, Tsuna bergegas berlari memanjat tiang pagar, melepaskan rantai pada sepedanya dan segera mengayuhkan sepedanya dengan cepat menjauhi rumah.

Tsuna tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Lemitsu menggedor kamarnya ditengah malam seperti ini. Seharusnya dijam segini Lemitsu sudah tertidur pulas. Apakah dia membuat kesalahan dan Lemitsu menemukan kejanggalan pada dirinya dan berupaya mencari tahu? Sungguh, jantungnya tak dapat berhenti berdegup kencang bahkan dia gemetar akibat adrenalin yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Tsuna berhenti sejenak tepat didepan rumah/toko pemilik keluarga Yamamoto untuk menyelipkan secarik kertas pada pintu dan segera pergi ketempat dimana dirinya akan bertemu dengan Hollan. Dia berharap jika Lemitsu masih beranggapan jika dirinya tertidur dan belum mendobrak paksa kamar tidurnya.

Hollan telah berada disana, dirinya yang berpakaian serba hitam melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan memberi arahan untuk menyimpan sepedahnya dibelakang pohon.

"Aku tidak ingin sepedahmu ini menarik perhatian ayahmu nanti jika dibiarkan tergeletak dekat dengan perahu kita berada dengan, melihat jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh sepedamu." Alasan Hollan yang diberikan padanya. Matanya yang tajam mengamati dirinya dari atas kebawah. "Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu itu terlihat seakan baru saja dikejar oleh seekor beruang. Dan bagaimana kamu mendapatkan lebam pada hidungmu?"

"Lebih buruk dari itu." Tsuna menarik tangan Hollan menyuruhnya untuk mulai berjalan. "Lemitsu tiba-tiba menggedor pintu saat aku selesai mengganti baju, aku bersyukur karena telah mengunci pintu sesaat setelah masuk kekamar. Untuk pertanyaanmu yang selanjutnya aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang."

Wajah Hollan seketika memucat mendengar jawaban dari Tsuna. "Buruk.. Buruk sekali bung. Semoga ayahmu itu masih belum menyadari jika dirimu melarikan diri dari rumah. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya kau tahu, cukup untuk terakhir kali saja." Hollan tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya jika membayangkan dimana saat dirinya berpapas muka dengan Lemitsu karena kecerobohannya.

"Itu karena ulah dirimu juga yang dengan cerobohnya mencopet Lemitsu tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu orang tersebut."

"Hey itu bukan salahku! Lagian saat itu ayahmu memakai topi dan memakai masker hingga menutupi wajahnya. Dihari itu aku berfikir jika akan menjadi hari terakhir diriku berada disini."

Mereka berbelok menulusuri hutan agar jejak sepatu mereka tidak terlihat, untung saja dia bersama Hollan. Dirinya sudah pasti akan tersesat didalam hutan.

"Tunggu Hollan aku mendengar sesuatu." Terka Tsuna memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak mencoba mendengarkan kembali.

"Ada apa? Kita tidak bisa berdiam disini terlalu lama! Bagaimana jika ayahmu itu sedang mencarimu saat ini." Desis Hollan. Tsuna menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menunjuk kearah semak-semak. Benar saja, terdengar dengkingan pelan dari arah semak-semak membuat mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "Menurutmu apa itu?" Tanyanya yang dijawab dengan endikkan baru dari Tsuna.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tahu." Saran Tsuna mendekati arah sumber suara tersebut mengabaikan tolakan temannya. Dia berjongkok dan mulai membuka satu persatu dahan secara perlahan agar tidak menakuti binatang apapun itu didalamnya.

Seekor serigala dewasa berbaring tak bernyawa melindungi anaknya yang tak berhenti mendengking, seakan dirinya mengetahui jika mamanya telah pergi. Tsuna cepat-cepat melepaskan tas ranselnya dan membuka resleting tas tersebut untuk mengambil salah satu pakaiannya yang tebal dan diangkatnya anak serigala dengan kain untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya dari hawa dingin.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Tanya Hollan dengan panik.

Tsuna mengoper kainnya pada Hollan yang menerimanya dengan enggan. "Aku tidak ingin membiarkannya mati begitu saja." Jawabnya, menutup tasnya dan menyelempangnya kembali ke bahu. Dia mengambil anak serigala tersebut dari tangan Holla dan membisikan kata terima kasih.

"Kau gila. Dia itu _anak serigala_ bukan _anak anjing_."

"Aku tahu itu Hollan. Mau ini anak serigala, anak singa ataupun anak buaya tetapi saja aku tak akan meninggalkannya disana." Ucap Tsuna tegas. "Sebaiknya kita meneruskan perjalanan kita." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mulai merasa aku membuat kesalahan dengan ikut bersamamu." Gumam Hollan, walaupun begitu dia tetap mengikuti Tsuna melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pelabuhan dimana perahunya telah menunggu mereka disana.

#Skip#

Akhirnya mereka berdua dapat melihat perahu sedang dari kejauhan. Perasaan lega dirasakan oleh mereka.

Hollan memberi salam kepada seorang pemilik kapal tersebut memakai bahasa yang tak ia kenal. Temannya merogoh saku celananya menampilkan beberapa lembar kertas mata uang jepang dan diberikannya kepada orang tersebut. Mengangguk setuju, orang itu menyaku uang pemberian dari Hollan, dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk naik kapalnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Bisik Tsuna setelah mendudukkan dirinya.

"Bapak itu adalah pemilik perahu ini, dia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan ditengah malam ini. Dia mencurigai jika kita telah mencuri barang orang dan saat ini sedang melarikan diri, tetapi aku menyanggah dan memberikan sedikit kebenaran alasan mengapa kita membutuhkan sebuah perahu ditengah malam seperti ini."

"Dan dia percaya dengan ucapanmu? Bagaimana dengan uang yang tadi kamu berikan?"

"Heh ini adalah bidangku ingat bukan? Dan aku cukup mengenal bapak ini sebelumnya, dia bernama Kenta. Pak Kenta pernah bercerita padaku jika salah satu anaknya didiagnosis cancer stadium 3 dan karena itu dia menjadi pengantar tourist melalui jalur laut sebagai mata pencahariannya yang disarankan oleh salah satu temannya. Oleh karena itu aku memberikam sedikit uang kepadanya untuk membantu sedikit pengobatan anaknya." Jelas Hollan.

Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya, dia tak pernah hilang rasa takjub setiap kalo melihat sisi Hollan yang seperti ini.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan saat perahu mereka akhirnya berlayar dengan kecepatan sedang. Walaupun telah dibantu oleh penerangan pada kapal, tetapi dia tak dapat melihat lebih jauh dimana mereka berada saat ini, hanya beberapa meter saja. Hal yang percuma saja memakai bantuan penerangan menurut Tsuna.

"Tsuna bagaimana keadaan anak serigala itu?" Tanya Hollan tiba-tiba.

Tsuna memeriksa anak serigala tersebut yang telah telah tertidur. Nafasnya terdengar berdesir lemah, tetapi dia tak mengeluarkan suara tangisan lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Dia tertidur, badannya terlihat lemah. Mungkin karena rasa lapar, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berada disana dengan keadaan mamanya yang telah tak bernyawa. Setelah sampai sebaiknya kita harus membeli susu untuknya."

"Sepertinya dia sudah tak perlu menyusui lagi jika dilihat dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Kira-kira anak serigala ini sekitar 5 bulan, jadi sudah bisa memakan makanan yang padat seperti daging. Aku tau tempat yang pas dan disana kita tak perlu membayarnya." Hollan berkata memberikan pendapatnya.

Tsuna yang mendengar itu memberikan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah sobatnya.

#Skip#

Suara sirine polisi terdengar dari kejauhan tertangkap oleh kuping mereka.

"Menurutmu sirine tersebut dikarenakan ayahmu?" Tanya Hollan pelan, instingnya mengambil alih dengan membungkukkan badannya rendah dan diikuti dengan Tsuna. Walaupun jarak mereka jauh tetapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Hollan mematikkan lampu pada kapalnya dan satu-satunya yang mereka punya saat ini yaitu mempercayai pemilik kapal tersebut.

"Sudah pasti. Siapa lagi yang mengirim polisi ditengah malam hari seperti ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Hollan berbicara dengan pemilik tersebut dengan bahasa asing seperti sebelumnya. Bapak itu menunjuk kekanan yang dianggukan setuju dari Hollan.

"Pak Kenta memberitahuku dia mengetahui tempat yang jarang dilalui oleh orang, tempat itu terdapat dijalur kanan. Katanya agak jauh dari destinasi kita tapi hanya itulah jalan satu-satunya yang aman tanpa harus tertangkap basah oleh polisi itu, jadi kusetujui." Jelas Hollan.

Tsuna hendak menanggapi saat perahunya tiba-tiba berbelok tajam. Mereka berdua harus berpegangan tangan pada ujung perahu sampai perahunya stabil kembali. "Kita tak punya cara lain bukan.. Mau tidak mau harus kita lakukan. Untuk tempat (Tempat daging berada yang Hollan ingin perlihatkan pada Tsuna) yang kamu katakan tadi, jaraknya jauh dari kita turun nanti?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu tapi aku tau jalan pintasnya jadi tenang saja." Jawab Hollan menenangkan temannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai, Tsuna membiarkan Hollan untuk turun lebih dulu agar dirinya dapat merubah posisi gendongan pada serigala lebih enak untuk dibawa. Dia membungkukkan badannya agar dapat berjalan keluar dari perahu dan melompat turun, menyipratkan sedikit air laut kecelananya.

Tsuna mendapati jika Hollan tengah berbicara dengan Pak Kenta dan memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka berdua. "Hollan."

"Ah iya, Pak Kenta kenalkan ini sobat karibku, Tsuna." Ucap Hollan riang sambil menepuk punggung Tsuna.

Pak Kenta tersenyum menjulurkan tangannya yang ditanggapi dengan Tsuna menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tsuna-kun." Ucapnya dengan suara serak. Aksennya terlihat aneh saat dia bicara dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Kenta-san." Balas Tsuna ramah.

Pak Kenta mendongak kearah suara sirine tadi berbunyi dan menatap mereka berdua. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya sampai-sampai polisi ikut campur untuk mencari kalian. Haruskah aku merasa khawatir dengan kalian?"

"Tenang saja, Pak Kenta. Mereka memang mencari kita.. Lebih spesifiknya mencari Tsuna tetapi tak perlu khawatir kita bisa menangani hal itu." Hollan berkata yang dianggukan setuju oleh Tsuna.

Pak Kenta terdiam mengamati wajah tersenyum Hollan mencari adanya perubahan dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah atau panik. Tetapi senyuman anak pirang didepannya tidak menghilang walaupun sedikit rasa geli terlihat pada mata hijaunya. Akhirnya Pak Kenta menyerah dan menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan terlalu menarik perhatian dan jauhi bahaya." Peringatnya.

Hollan memberi hormat, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai lebar. "Tentu saja tetapi aku tak yakin dapat berjanji akan hal itu jika dilihat sobatku ini selalu membawa masalah.." Ucapnya melirik kearah Tsuna yang hanya memutar matanya dan tertawa renyah.

Pak Kenta menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua, memilih untuk mengabaikan kekhawatirannya. Dia mengacak rambut keduanya kencang sebelum berbalik arah menuju perahunya. "Sampai jumpa lagi _, Bambino (_ anak-anak)."

"Terima kasih, Pak Kenta."

"Terima kasih, Kenta-san." Hollan dan Tsuna berkata secara bersamaan.

Dia mengangguk kearah mereka dan berlayar menjauh.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, tak satupun dari mereka mengatakan sepatah katapun dan hanya memandang perahu yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Jadi sekarang kita lanjut ke tempat daging?" Hollan memulai pembicaraannya.

"Tentu." Tsuna memeriksa jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 3 malam. "Menurutmu mereka sudah buka? Karena sekarang masih tengah malam dan aku takut jika polisi tadi masih disekitar sini."

"Ngapain kita menunggu toko mereka buka? Kita ingin mengambilnya gratis bukan?" Tanya Hollan, melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang baru saja mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataannya, wajah Tsuna menjadi pucat membuat Hollan harus menahan tawanya. "Tenang saja, percayalah denganku." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain.." Gumam Tsuna mendapat pukulan pelan di punggungnya dengan gelak tawa.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak tahu terdapat begitu banyaknya halangan yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya.

#Sementara itu#

"Anak sialan itu!" Raung Lemitsu membanting telephone genggamnya hingga terpecah belah.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Lesuna, sedikit memundurkan badannya menjauh dari amukan ayahnya.

Lemitsu berjalan mondar-mandir memikirkan rencana agar dapat membawa kembali anak sialan itu kembali padanya dan memberikannya pelajaran. Tiba-tiba seringai membentuk wajah Lemitsu, dia merampas telephone genggam Lesuna dari genggamnya dan langsung memecet tombol no. sambil terkekeh pelan, setelahnya dia dekatkan telephone ketelinganya.

 **"Ciao** **, Renato.. Aku meminta bantuanmu**.."

 **-Tsuna no Seishin-**

 **SoraNarukami13 terima kasih untuk memberi komentar dan koreksinya.**


	4. Chapter IV (Pelarian part II)

Tsuna dan Hollan tengah bersembunyi diantara semak-semak belukar, badan mereka menempel ketanah berupaya sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlihat. Mereka memundurkan badannya sedikit saat sekelompok polisi bersenjata berlari mendekati tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Sialan.." Umpat pelan Hollan, menggretakkan giginya. Dia tak menyangkan jika situasi mereka berada diujung tanduk seperti ini.

 _1 jam sebelumnya_

 _Tsuna mengikuti Hollan yang berlari didepannya. Kepulan asap keluar mengepul dari mulut mereka karena hawa dingin dan adrenalin yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini. Hollan memelankan lajunya secara tiba-tiba membuat Tsuna hampir menubruknya dari belakang. Dia langsung berjongkok yang langsung diikuti dengan Tsuna, tangannya memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan jalanya tanpa mengubah posisi jongkoknya._

 _"Ada apa?" Bisik Tsuna._

 _Hollan berhenti, dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya kemulut menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menunjuk kearah sekelompok polisi yang tengah berkumpul membelakangi mereka. Tidak mungkin jika mereka dapat melewati kumpulan polisi tanpa tertangkap jadi Hollan memberi keputusan untuk berbalik arah dan memilih melewati jalur yang berbeda._

 _Tsuna sebaik mungkin untuk tidak berbuat kesalahan yang akan menarik perhatian polisi. Berjalan sambil berjongkok itu sangatlah susah dan melelahkan, karena kakinya harus menumpu sebagian badannya agar tidak terjatuh. Dia berharap degupan jantungnya yang begitu kencang tidak sampai terdengar oleh mereka. Merasa sudah berada jauh dari jangkauan Tsuna dan Hollan menegakkan badannya dan segera berlari melewati belakang rumah bobrok, mereka berdua memasang telinga dan pandangannya tajam-tajam. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk melihat keadaan sebelum melanjutkan larinya lagi._

 _Akhirnya dengan perasaan lega bercampur lelah mereka tiba berada di tujuan. Tempatnya ditutupi dengan jeruji tinggi dengan pintu masuk yang masih tergembok dari dalam, terdapat 2 cctv menyala didepan pintu masuk yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk membobolnya dan masuk begitu saja. "Bagaimana kita masuk tanpa terlihat?"_

 _Hollan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, wajahnya terlihat begitu tegang dan serius. Tsuna mengikutinya dalam diam memutari jeruji sampai dia berhenti didepan jeruji yang telah terpotong berukuran kecil tetapi cukup untuk dilewati. Hollan pertama masuk kedalam dengan merangkak sebelum dirinya setelah mengoper anak serigala kepada Hollan._

 _"Terima kasih." Ucapnya saat Hollan membantunya untuk berdiri dan memberikan anak serigalanya kembali padanya. Mereka harus melewati satu halangan lagi yaitu dengan memasuki gedung. Menaiki tangga yang terpasang dibelakang gedung, melompat masuk melewati jendela dan kini mereka berada dilantai dua dalam gedung. Gedung tersebut ternyata lebih besar dan luas dari yang Tsuna perkirakan. Begitu banyak mesin didalamnya dengan ukuran yang besar, diapun melihat ada . Tetapi dia tak melihat adanya daging._

 _"Tsuna, disini." Panggil Hollan yang telah berada didepan pintu besi. "Dagingnya berada didalam pintu besi ini." Ucapnya. "Pintu ini dapat kita buka hanya dengan pin. Untungnya saat itu aku pernah masuk dan mengirim drone kecilku untuk dapat memantau kedalam gedung tanpa terlihat. Tanpa sengaja ada salah satu pegawai yang ingin masuk kedalam pintu besi ini."_

 _Hollan mengambil sarung tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan kode tersebut dengan cepat dan lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau dengan suara 'Ting' yang menandakan jika pintunya sudah dapat dibuka. "Sebelum menekan kode atau memegang sesuatu saat berada ditempat tertentu lebih baik memakai sarung tangan agar sidik jari kita tidak menempel. Jadi lebih baik selalu membawa sarung tangan setiap saat." Hollan berkata mengingatkan._

 _Hawa dingin berembus menerpa wajah mereka saat pintunya terbuka lebar. Tsuna merapatkan jaketnya dan memeluk erat anak serigala dari balik kain. "Sebaiknya kita melakukan ini dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin membeku disini."_

 _"Tentu saja." Kekeh Hollan. Dia mengambil 2 kantong plastik dari dalam tasnya dan diberikan satu kepada Tsuna. "Sebaiknya kita hanya mengambil dari bagian rak-rak disana. Karena hanya disitulah dagingnya yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil."_

 _Tsuna mengangguk setuju, dia menaruh anak serigalanya didalam box kosong bekas daging terlebih dahulu agar dirinya dapat bergerak leluasa. Setelah itu, Tsuna dengan gesit menumpahkan setiap rak berisi daging kedalam kantong pelastik hingga memenuhi setengah dari plastik tersebut dan menutupinya dengan es, barulah dia mengikatnya._

 _"Tsuna bawa kesini jika sudah selesai." Seru Hollan. Tsuna mendekati Hollan yang sedang berjongkok dan membuka tas backpacknya lebar-lebar. "Apa bisa ini semua masuk kedalam tasmu?" Tanya Tsuna mengamati Hollan yang saat ini sedang memasukkan koran kedalam tas. "Darimana kamu mendapatkan koran dan plastik itu?"_

 _"Tentu saja bisa tetapi aku harus memasukkan koran terlebih dahulu agar tidak mengenai barang-barangku. Aku membawanya sebelum ketempat pertemuan kita untuk jaga-jaga jika aku memperlukan keduanya, lihatkan sekarang? Kalau saja aku tidak membawa keduanya entah bagaimana kita bisa membawa daging ini."_

 _"Ah, kau benar."_

 _Hollan memasukkan plastik berisi daging satu persatu kedalam tas. Dia memerlukan sedikit dorongan agar dapat di tutup kembali. "Hohoho lihatkan. Semuanya beres." Dia menepuk-nepuk tasnya, menyeringai lebar._

 _Tsuna mendengus kencang. Dia merasa lega karena Hollan telah berubah kembali seperti semula, dia tidak menyukai sikap temannya yang berubah menjadi serius dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk. Suasananya hanya membuat dirinya merasa tak nyaman dan canggung. "Mungkin kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga karena sudah menunjukkan pukul 4." Dirinya berkata setelah memeriksa jam tangannya. Dia berjalan kearah box yang dia simpan anak serigalanya dan menggendongnya kembali._

 _"Lumayan berat juga." Eluh Hollan saat dirinya mengangkat tasnya dan menyelempangnya ke punggung. "Ayo."_

 _Hollan menutup pintu besi sampai warna pinnya berubah menjadi merah. Setelah itu mereka berlari keluar dari gedung dan merangkak keluar melalui jeruji. Mereka berlari melewati jalan yang tadi, tak menyadari jika ada salah satu polisi tengah bersembunyi sebelum semuanya terlambat. Polisi itu menghadang mereka sambil mengancungkan pistolnya._

 _"Diam ditempat dan angkat tangan! Dan nak, taruh barang bawaanmu yang ditangan ketanah. " Perintah polisi itu._

 _Tsuna menggigit bibirnya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia melirik kearah temannya yang berdiri disebelahnya. Oh.. Dia tidak menyukai wajah yang sedang diperlihatkan temannya ini. Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi dengan aura jahat keluar mengelilinginya._

 _"Cepat lakukan atau aku akan melakukannya dengan cara kasar!" Perintah polisinya dengan nada tak sabar._

 _"Tsuna." Panggil Hollan_.

 _Tsuna yang terbilang panik hanya bisa menatap temannya dengan putus asa. Tak disangka, Hollan mengangkat kedua tangannya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan polisi itu. Tsuna tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran temannya saat ini, menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan dia dibawa kembali ke tempat yang tidak dia inginkan? Oh lebih baik dia mati tertembak ditempat._

 _"Kamu cepat lakukan atau aku akan menembakmu dalam 3 detik!" Ancam polisi tersebut, dia mengancungkan pistolnya kearah Tsuna._

 _"3.."_

 _"Tsuna!" Hollan menggeram kearahnya. Matanya terlihat serius. "Kamu tidak ingin mati bukan?"_

 _"Tapi, Hollan-"_

 _"2.."_

 _"Sekarang!" Perintah Hollan._

 _Polisi tersebut hendak melanjutkan hitungannya dengan tangannya yang hendak menarik pelatuk saat Tsuna cepat-cepat meletakkan kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuh anak serigala tersebut ketanah secara perlahan dan segera mengangkat tangannya keudara. Berdecak kencang, polisi itu menurunkan pistolnya._

 _"Tidak susah bukan?"_

 _Tak satu pun dari mereka berdua mengatakan apapun, lagipula Tsuna masih merasa jengkel karena rencana pelariannya berhenti dalam sekejap. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti perintah temannya ini, tetapi melihat matanya yang terlihat percaya diri seakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja membuatnya mempercayai dia._

 _Terlalu berkecamuk dengan pikirannya Tsuna tak menyadari disaat polisi itu pandangannya teralihkan untuk menghubungi teman-temannya lewat walkie-talkie, Hollan dengan gesit berlari menghampiri polisi tersebut dan merampas pistol dari tangannya. Tak sampai disitu, sebelum polisi itu dapat bereaksi, Hollan melakukan tendangan kuat kearah polisi hingga tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang dan menghantam tanah dengan keras._

 _Tsuna yang menyaksikan kejadian yang berlasung beberapa detik saja hanya diam terpaku._

 _"Tsuna ayolah! sebelum polisi itu memanggil teman-temannya!" Suara Hollan membuyarkan keterkejutannya. Tsuna cepat-cepat mengambil anak serigala tersebut dan segera mengikuti temannya._

 _Mereka dapat mendengar jika polisi itu menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti, tetapi diurungkannya dan tetap berlari menjauh._

Seperti itulah kejadian sejam yang lalu, walaupun mereka berdua dapat menghindar dari salah satu anggota polisi tetapi dewi fortuna tidak berada dipihak mereka hari ini yang mengantar mereka ke polisi yang lain dan parahnya berkelompok. Mana mungkin mereka berdua dapat melumpuhkan mereka semua.

Saat ini mereka tak punya pilihan lain, hanya bersembunyi dibawah gerobak yang dikelilingi oleh semak-semak lebat dan berharap sekelompok polisi itu tak menemukan mereka.

Sejam akhirnya berlalu dan matahari sudah terlihat akan terbit kembali menyinari Jepang. Mereka benar-benar kehabisan waktu dan Hollan hendak mengambil langkah akhir yaitu dengan menembaki pistolnya kearah polisi saat suara walkie-talkie menyala dantara salah satu polisi tersebut.

Tsuna dan Hollan tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan antara polisi itu dan orang dibalik walkie-talkie, tetapi sesaat setelah percakapannya selesai polisi itu membubarkan seluruh unitnya untuk mundur dan pergi. Perasaan lega menyeruak keseluruh tubuh mereka seakan ada yang menarik tuas, badannya tak lagi menegang dan jantungnya pun tak lagi berdegup kencang sampai terdengar begitu jelas.

Hollan yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk memastikan jika keadannya sudah benar-benar aman. Disaat memang dia tak dapat melihat satupun polisi yang masih berada disana, dia memberitahukan kepada Tsuna jika dia sudah dapat keluar dari balik gerobak.

"Oh tuhan tadi itu benar-benar intense." Hollan berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Menakutkan. Bagaimana kamu masih bisa tertawa seperti itu setelah yang baru saja terjadi? Jika saja mereka mengetahui persembunyian kita dan menangkap kita, sudah pasti dirimu tidak ingin tertawa." Ucap Tsuna.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak bukan?" Timpal Hollan santainya.

Tsuna memasang wajah tak percayanya dan memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan dari temannya ini. Lagian ujung-ujungnya pasti dia lagi yang kalah.

#Skip#

Akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai ditujuan terakhir untuk pergi dari Jepang. Bandara.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" Tsuna merasakan kainnya bergerak pelan, karena itu dia membuka sedikit untuk mengelus kepala anak serigala tersebut mencoba menenangkannya.

Hollan mengamati interaksi mereka berdua sekilas sebelum meng-fokuskan kembali pandangannya kedepan. "Aku mempunyai kenalan yang akan membantu kita agar bisa lolos dalam pemeriksaan nanti disana, tetapi yang jadi masalah dia tidak mengetahui jika kita membawa seekor binatang. Sebaiknya kamu melakukan sesuatu terhadap' _nya_ ' terlebih dahulu."

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja disini!" Terka Tsuna dengan kelas, secara insting dirinya langsung memeluk anak serigalanya dengan erat. Tsuna mengoper anak serigalanya ke Hollan. Dia melepaskan tasnya dan membuka resletingnya untuk mengeluarkan sebagian isi didalamnya yang dia pindahkan ke resleting depan. "Masih punya koran yang tersisa?"

"Hanya plastik hitam." Hollan mengambil kantong plastik pada sakunya setelah menggendong anak serigala tersebut dengan tangan kirinya dan memberikannya kepada Tsuna. "Sebaiknya kita cepat."

Tsuna merobek plastiknya agar bisa dilebarkan dan mearuhnya didalam tas. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia mengambil kembali anak serigalanya dan melepaskan kainnya untuk menjadi alas kedua sebelum memasukkan anak serigala tersebut kedalam tas. Memberikan elusan terakhir kali. "All done!" Tsuna menyeleting tasnya sedikit, setidaknya dapat memberi udara yang masuk kedalam tas.

"Dirimu benar-benar terikat dengannya huh. Sebaiknya dia tidak melompat keluar karena kita punya waktu untuk mengejarnya." Ucap Hollan.

"Nah.. tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu." Balas Tsuna. Dia menyelempang lagi tasnya kepunggung. "Dia terlalu lemah untuk dapat melakukan hal itu. Lagian aku merasa dia akan sangat berguna kedepannya." Lanjutnya.

Hollan mendengus kencang, "Kuambil ucapanmu itu, Tsuna. Akan kuingat perkataanmu. Dan jika dugaanmu salah, aku tak akan segan-segan membuang serigalamu itu." Tantangnya. Tsuna mengangguk, mata cokelatnya berubah sekilas menjadi _orange_ tanpa sepengetahuannya, tetapi Hollan melihat perubahan tersebut dan memutuskan tak mengatakan apapun. 'Oh~ itu menarik.' Pikirnya.

Sesaat setelah memasuki bandara, Hollan menghubungi temannya dan memberitahukan jika mereka berdua telah berada di bandara.

Sementara Hollan mencoba untuk menghubungi temannya, Tsuna berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat isi dalam bandara dan berhenti saat melihat adanya layar lebar menayangkan jadwal-jadwal kepergian dan kedatangan pesawat terbang.

Tsuna berbalik arah saat didapat temannya berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan seseorang. Orang tersebut memiliki badan yang besar dan gempal dengan rambutnya yang terlihat lepek seakan memakai gel rambut terlalu banyak.

"Tsuna perkenalkan Sakamoto. Dia satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya selain dirimu untuk membantu kita."

Orang gempal itu.. Makudku Sakamoto dengan ramah menjabat tangan Tsuna. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, temannya Hollan. Aku mendengarkan semua yang terjadi dan aku dengan senang hati akan membantu kalian sampai dapat naik kedalam pesawat." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Sakamoto-san, aku tidak mengetahui jika kalian berdua benar-benar _dekat_ sampai-sampai Hollan memberitahukan semuanya." Tsuna berkata yang diam-diam menatap ekspresi geli dari Hollan.

"Tenang saja aku sudah cukup lama mendapatkan kepercayaannya walaupun agak susah." Jawab Sakamoto. Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oh iya, aku tadi sudah memberitahukan Hollan jika penerbangan selanjutnya baru ada pada pukul 10 siang ini jadi kaliam harus menunggu."

Tsuna memeriksa jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Jadi mereka hanya perlu menunggu 3 jam lagi. Tidak terlalu buruk, dia termasuk orang yang sabar dalam menunggu. Tetapi ada satu yang meresahkannya. "Keberangkatan kemana dijam 10 itu?"

"Itali."

Itali.. Tempat dimana arcobaleno dan vongola berada. Semua itu adalah kenalan dekat dengan ayahnya, Iemitsu. "Apa tidak ada keberangkatan yang lain selain ke Itali?" Tanyanya dengan resah.

Sakamoto berpandangan dengan Hollan sejenas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna. "Sayangnya adanya lagi nanti malam ke Switzerland, selain itu tidak ada lagi.."

"Ada apa Tsuna?" Tanya Hollan saat melihat keresahan dari wajah temannya.

"Bisa kita berdua berbicara sebentar?"

"Baiklah." Hollan mengangguk kearah Sakamoto. "Nanti jam 10 bertemu ditempat ini lagi, Saka." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakamoto, dia membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya lagi.

"Jadi ada apa?"

Tsuna memijat pelipis dan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening dikepala. "Dirimu tau dengan anggota Arcobaleno dan Mafia Vongola?" Tanyanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya.. Tentu saja, nama itu begitu terkenal didunia bawah tanah."

"Dan kamu tau kan kalau keduanya berada di Itali?"

"Ya, tentu aku tau. Terus hubungan dengan itu-"

"Iemitsu bekerja di Vongola dan sangatlah mengenal Arcobaleno layaknya seorang rekan! itulah hubungannya!" Jawab Tsuna setengah berteriak kearah Hollan. "Yang kutakutkan kalau saja Iemitsu sudah meminta bantuan dari Arcobaleno. Dan kita tamat."

"Woohh.. Tsuna tenanglah. Dirimu akan terkena serangan panik jika seperti itu jadi tenanglah."

Tsuna berjalan kearah tempat duduk dan merebahkan dirinya disana setelah melepaskan tasnya kelantai. Tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya, menatap tak percaya kearah Hollan. " Tenang? Bagaimana bisa kita untuk tetap tenang?! Kita akan menghadapi bahaya yang lebih parah disana nanti! Dan.. Dan bagaimana kalau Iemitsu benar-benar sudah meminta bantu dari Arcobaleno dan mereka tengah terbang menuju Jepang untuk mencariku?! Kita kacau.. Sangatlah kacau!" Jelasnya penuh emosi, tangannya bergerak kesana kemari.

Hollan mengerti betapa terkenalnya anggota Arcobaleno. Mereka salah satu anggota terkenal di dunia bawah tanah dan menjadi musuh terkuat. Sudah banyak yang menjadi korban karena mencoba menantang anggota tersebut yang akhirnya tak satupun yang berhasil menumbangkan anggota yang terdiri dari 6 orang. Terdapat satu orang terkuat dari anggotanya dan dia dikenal dengan nama Reborn. Hollan belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tetapi banyak yang mengatakan jika orang itu memancarkan aura jahat setiap kali berpapasan dengannya. Seberapa kuatnya kah Arcobaleno itu? Jika memang benar, mungkin apa yang dikata Tsuna itu benar. Mereka sangatlah kacau.

"Tsuna kamu mau untuk kembali ketempat ayahmu itu dan mengulangi kehidupan kelammu lagi? _Hell,_ mungkin saja akan lebih parah setelah perbuatanmu yang mencoba melarikan diri darinya. Kau mau hal itu terulang lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. Aku sudah muak dengan perlakuan mereka terhadapku.."

"Maka dari itu kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja!" Timpal Hollan cepat-cepat, nadanya yang tinggi membuat Tsuna terlonjak kaget dan menengadah menatap temannya. "Aku sudah berjanji denganmu untuk membantumu bukan? Kita akan mencari jalan keluar saat berada di Itali agar dapat lolos dari mereka. Lagipula kita pun tidak perlu berlama-lama tinggal disana, kita bisa berpindah-pindah tempat selama kita dapat lolos dari pemeriksaan. Dirimu tak sendiri Tsuna, kita akan saling membantu." Jelas Hollan dengan serius.

Tsuna mendengus pelan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia memberikan ancungan jempolnya kearah temannya yang menatap heran kearahnya. "Dirimu bipolar ya." Ucap Hollan datar, walaupun begitu dia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan geli dan ikut tertawa kecil.

"Seharusnya kamu melihat wajahmu itu dikaca sambil mengulangi perkataanmu tadi." Tsuna berkata disela-sela tawanya. Oh sepertinya mereka memang tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Arcobaleno ataupun Vongola, hanya perlu saling mempercayai satu sama lain dan saling membantu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jika para Arcobaleno memang diutus Iemitsu untuk memburunya dirinya dan Hollan, mereka sudah siap dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Lagipula Tsuna dan Hollan memiliki banyak koneksi yang dapat dihubungi jika saja mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Tetapi untuk saat ini, mereka berdua akan membuat sebuah rencana.

Mata biru bersinar terang sekilas dari makhluk yang ada didalam tas Tsuna.

* * *

SoraNarukami13 Terima kasih sudah dengan sabar menunggu! Dan makasih juga sudah ngoreksi kesalahan nama wkwkwk


	5. Chapter V (Pelarian part III)

Mereka membagi tugas menjadi dua bagian dengan Tsuna mendapatkan bagian dilantai 2 sedangkan Hollan mendapatkan bagian dilantai dasar. Hollan memberikan kertas beserta pensil kepada Tsuna setelah dirinya membelinya disalah satu toko di bandara. Setelahnya, Tsuna bergegas menuju lantai dua, berjalan mengitari tempat-tempat dan menggambarnya sebaik mungkin persis seperti aslinya. Tak lupa dirinya menghitung cctv yang terpasang di sudut-sudut langit, baik yang aktif maupun non-aktif dan menghitung para penjaga yang menjaga tempat tersebut beserta letak mereka jaga. Dia memberikan lingkaran untuk cctv dan kotak untuk penjaga. Disaat dirinya mengitari bandara yang bisa dibilang tanpa ujungnya, Tsuna tak sengaja menemukan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan merah bertuliskan _Only for security_. Mungkin ini salah satu ruangan yang akan membantu mereka jika saja terjadi sesuatu nantinya, karena itu Tsuna hendak memeriksanya.

Dengan melihat keadaan sekitar dia mendekati pintu tersebut bersender pada tembok, mengeluarkan handphonenya agar dirinya dapat dengan diam-diam melihat kearah cctv yang bergerak. Saat cctv tersebut tak lagi mengarah kearahnya dan tak adanya petugas didaerahnya, Tsuna cepat-cepat menempelkan kamera bulat kecil ditembok (Bagaimana cara Tsuna mendapatkannya? Hollan memberikan salah satu kameranya kepadanya, yang memang saat itu untuk membantunya dalam mencuri disalah satu rumah makan.) dan segera masuk kedalam pintu.

Sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki ruangan dan pintu tertutup hawa panas menerpa wajahnya, dia menyadari jika didalam tak ada penerangan sama sekali. Karena itu membuat tempat tersebut gelap dan sumpek, jika saja tak adanya cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam melewati celah-celah lubang, dirinya tidak akan mungkin bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya lebih jauh. Dia berjalan cukup jauh (Untungnya tempat itu tidak bercabang sehingga memudahkannya nanti untuk kembali ketempat pertama dia masuk) dan akhirnya Tsuna mendapati pintu kedua yang bertuliskan _exit_ dan mencoba untuk membukannya, tetapi sayangnya pintu tersebut terkunci dari dalam. Segala upaya yang Tsuna lakukan, dari mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya mencongkelnya dengan pisau saku seperti yang sering dia lihat di tv tetap tak membuahkan hasil, pintu tersebut tak bergeming sama sekali.

 _'Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberitahu Hollan dan membiarkannya menangani hal ini.'_ Pikir Tsuna dengan frustasi. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi Tsuna memutuskan untuk berbalik dan keluar dari tempat ini, sebelum ada pegawai ataupun penjaga masuk dan memergoki seorang anak berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Tsuna megaktifkan kamera yang tadi dia tempel ditembok ke handphonenya. Butuh beberapa detik agar terkoneksi. Akhirnya layar di handphone menyala dan menampilkan keadaan diluar. Tsuna menempelkan telunjuknya kelayar dan menggesernya kebawah agar posisi gambarnya terfokus kearah cctv. Dengan sabar, Tsuna menunggu cctvnya untuk bergerak dan saat waktunya tiba, dia langsung keluar dan menutupnya secara perlahan.

Jika dihitung berapa lama cctv itu akan kembali mengarah kearahnya, Tsuna membutuhkan 25 detik lagi untuknya untuk mengambil/mencongkel kameranya dari tembok. Oleh karena itu, sambil menghitung dalam hati Tsuna cepat-cepat memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celana dan mengambil pisau kecilnya.

 _10 detik._

Tangannya berkeringat saat dengan susah payah mencoba untuk melepaskan kameranya. 'Kamera sialan kenapa begitu susah. Padahal aku hanya menempelkannya saja.' Umpatnya.

 _5 detik._

'Ayolaaahh..' Tsuna dengan sekuat tenaga mencongkelnya.

 _Plop._

Perasaan lega langsung terasa olehnya saat akhirnya dia dapat melepaskan kamera tersebut dari tembok. Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi Tsuna berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut dan segera turun kelantai satu.

Saat mendapati jika Hollan belum kembali, dirinya berjalan kearah kursi paling belakang, dekat dengan tembok dan menduduki dirinya disana. Dia memeriksa keadaan Sergei (nama dari anak serigala yang ia berikan). Sesaat setelah resletingnya terbuka lebar, Sergei menyembulkan kepalanya keluar yang langsung dihalangi oleh tangan Tsuna, memberitahunya jika saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar. Sepertinya serigalanya ini mengerti apa yang dia katakan, karena langsung terdiam dengan mata birunya menatap intens kearahnya.

"Lapar ya. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu daging saat kita berhasil masuk kedalam pesawat." Ucapnya, tersenyum kecil. Sergei mendengking pelan dan menjilat tangan Tsuna.

Tsuna memeriksa kembali gambarannya, memastikan tidak ada kesalahan pada peta yang dia buat. Untungnya karena dia memiliki ingatan yang bagus, Tsuna dapat mengingat dengan jelas setiap sudut dan tempat yang baru saja dia lewati. Bahkan karena ingatannya terlalu tajam, dia dapat mengingat apa saja yang dia lakukan kemarin dan menuliskannya di secarik kertas secara detail.

Akhirnya Hollan terlihat dari pandangan berjalan mendekat, tangan kirinya berada pada saku celana sementara tangan kanannya memegang kertas dan pensil. "Sudah dari tadi berada disini?" Tanyanya, sedikit terkejut mendapati jika Tsuna telah selesai lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Tsuna.

"Begitulah." Jawab Tsuna, memberikan kertasnya kepada Hollan. Dia bergeser mendekati Hollan, memperhatikan lebih seksama saat sahabatnya ini menggambar untuk menyatukan antara kedua gambar tersebut dikertas yang baru. Yang lebih besar pastinya. "Oh iya Hollan, tadi aku tak sengaja menemukan ruangan yang sepertinya dapat mengantar kita langsung ke tempat dimana pesawat-pesawat itu berada dan mungkin juga dapat membantu kita berdua jika saja planningnya gagal. Tapi yang jadi masalah yaitu pintu keluarnya terkunci, aku tak bisa membukanya bahkan saat aku mencoba untuk mencongkelnya dengan pisau lipatku. Jadi ya.."

"Kalau memang tak bisa dengan cara seperti itu. Hanya satu cara yang dapat kita lakukan. Yaitu dengan mengambil kunci disalah satu penjaga. Pasti setiap penjaga mendapatkan satu kunci cadangan untuk memudahkan mereka mengambil akses tempat-tempat tersebut tanpa harus repot-repot mencari orang yang mempunyai kunci asli." Hollan berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas. Tangannya yang lihai dengan cepat mengikuti pola gambaran secara akurat seperti yang Tsuna maupun gambarnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila. Bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap basah?! Resikonya terlalu besar! Aku tidak ingin tertangkap hanya karena sebuah kunci. Jika sekali sudah tertangkap pasti akan susah untuk melarikan diri. Pengalaman terakhir saat bertemu dengan polisi saja susahnya minta ampun untuk dapat melarikan diri, untung saja ada tempat persembunyian dan tak adanya cctv. Sedangkan di sini, risiko untuk dapat tertangkapnya jauh lebih besar." Tsuna tak menyadari jika suaranya semakin tinggi setiap perkataan yang dia ucapkan.

"Woah.. Tenanglah, buddy." Hollan melayangkan tangannya keuadara dengan panik. Menyadari jika orang-orang memandang kearah mereka. "Tenanglah. Aku hanya memberikan pendapat, lagian masih ada opsi lain dengan meminta bantuan Sakamoto." Lanjutnya.

Sahabatnya ini selalu saja berhasil membuat Tsuna hilang kontrol. Emosi yang cepat datang termasuk kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh dirinya dan termasuk bawaan yang didapat dari ayahnya (Iemitsu). Dia tidak suka saat tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kontrolnya dan mengamuk karena suatu hal yang menjadi pemicunya seperti tadi. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada ayahnya. "Kau tahu mungkin aku akan gila jika berada setiap saat bersama denganmu, Hollan." Balas Tsuna , suaranya telah kembali seperti semula.

 _Sebaiknya aku harus hati-hati dalam berucap._ Pikir Hollan, mengelap keringat didahinya. "Sepertinya saat kita berhasil menuju tempat tujuan sebaiknya aku membeli semprotan air agar dapat menyemprotkannya ke mukamu setiap kali emosimu memuncak." Ejek Hollan yang sangat kentara dia tunjukkan saat ini kepada lawan bicaranya dan kembali meng-fokuskan pandangannya ke kertas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya disaat merasakan tak ada lagi ketegangan diantara mereka berdua.

Tsuna mendengus kencang. Memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dibandara. Tak ada hal menarik yang dapat dia tangkap. Jadi dirinya menengok kembali kearah sahabatnya, Tetapi terdapat adegan yang menjijikan saat mendapati jika Hollan tengah menggigiti ujung pensil yang telah terkoyak parah, sepertinya sahabatnya ini tak menyadari hal itu karena fokusnya berada pada kertas yang telah selesai digambar.

"Apa kamu tahu sebentar lagi kita akan kehilangan satu pensil karena kamu tak berhenti memakannya?" Tsuna memandang dengan datar sahabatnya. Hollan melihat kearah temannya, melepaskan pensil dari mulutnya dan mengamati pensil tersebut. Dia melihat kembali kearah Tsuna dan mengendikkan bahunya. Dengan seringai lebar Hollan memasukkan lagi pensil tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak. mau mencobanya?" Canda Hollan melihat ekspresi jijik pada wajah sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu atau dirimu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan seorang kekasih." Ucap Tsuna, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagian aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan." Gumam Hollan, mengangkat kertasnya memperlihatkan secara keseluruhan peta tersebut kepada Tsuna. "Selesai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tak dapat menghentikan/menyembunyikan decakan kagum yang keluar secara spontan dari mulut Tsuna. Inilah kemampuan lain yang dimiliki sahabatnya ini selain dapat mempengaruhi orang hanya dengan perkataannya, Hollan dapat menggambar begitu bagus dan detailnya dan dirinya pun tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. "Menakjubkan."

Hollan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Berkata dengan bangga. "Aku tahu kamu terlalu terpesona dengan gambaranku sampai-sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini sebelum seberapa kau tahu. Nanti aku akan memperlihatkanmu artistik yang sebenarnya."

"Tentu." Tsuna tertawa kecil.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Tsuna memeriksa jamnya yang mengarah pukul setengah 10. Tak terasa ternyata waktu berjalan cukup cepat. "Jam set 10. Ngomong-ngomong mau memberitahuku untuk apa membuat denah?"

Hollan menggulung denah tersebut dan memasukkannya kekantong samping tasnya. "Untuk berjaga-jaga, kita tidak tahu kalau rencananya akan berhasil atau tidak bukan? Karena itu dengan bantuan denah ini akan lebih memudahkan untuk kita." Jelasnya, dia melepaskan pensilnya dimulut dan menaruhnya disaku baju.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu Sakamoto menemui kita disini." Hollan merosotkan sedikit tubuhnya dari kursi, menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan kakinya yang dia luruskan. Dia pejamkan mata.

Sementara itu, Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas, bersender pada kursi dan mengamati sekitarnya dalam diam. Ini pencapaian terbesarnya dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama dalam memikirkan semua ini. Dari rencananya, konsekunsinya jika dirinya tertangkap oleh polisi utusan ayahnya maupun tertangkap dengan mafia, dan tentu juga bagaimana cara dirinya untuk melarikan diri jika tertangkap. Semuanya telah dia pelajari dengan serius hanya agar rencananya selama ini berjalan dengan baik. Jadi mungkin karena sahabatnya mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh yang memungkinan rencananya akan gagal karena ditangkap, membuatnya melepaskan amarahnya tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar yang terbilang ramai tersebut. Menghela nafas panjang, Tsuna memejamkan matanya membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat walaupun dengan waktu yang terbilang sebentar. Dia merasa bersalah karena itu.

Baru saja dirinya terlelap seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya beserta sahabatnya membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget, matanya terbelalak terbuka membuat kepalanya langsung berdenyut kencang. Sementara Hollan yang memang telah tertidur lebih dulu darinya, matanya terlihat merah dengan tatapannya masih setengah sadar. Walaupun begitu, mungkin karena instingnya terus bekerja dia tak menyadari pisau yang dia simpan telah berada ditangannya.

"A-pa.. Sakamoto!" Hollan membenamkan wajahnya dan mengerang pelan, menyadari siapa yang tadi membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada waktu. Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Ujar Sakamoto panik. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat pasi. "Aku mendapatkan bagian menjaga di pintu keluar pesawat kedatangan dari Itali dan tak sengaja mendapati Reborn beserta temannya keluar dari pintu tersebut dan tak lama lagi dia akan mengarah kesini."

Adrenalin langsung menyerang dirinya, dengan keadaan panik Tsuna beserta Hollan (Sepertinya hanya sahabatnya yang tidak terkena serangan panik jika dilihat dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Tenang dan terkendali.) bergegas pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ingin sekali Tsuna menyuruh mereka untuk berlari dan meninggalkan tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Tetapi untungnya akal sehatnya masih berjalan, dan berlari merupakan caranya membuat mereka berdua termasuk Sakamoto tertangkap lebih mudah.

Tiba-tiba saja Hollan berhenti, jika saja Hollan tidak bereaksi cepat dengan menarik tangan Tsuna, dirinya pasti sudah bablas maju terus kedepan dan langsung berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak ingin dia temui saat ini. Tsuna memberikan tatapan terima kasih kearah partnernya, dia senderkan tubuhnya ketembok membiarkan sahabatnya yang mengamati keadaan. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang seakan-akan ingin meledak tak lama lagi dan mati ditempat.

Baru pertama kali Hollan bertemu secara langsung orang bernama Reborn ini. Dan sekarang dia dapat melihat mengapa orang didepannya ini sangat disegani. Bagaimana tidak, postur tubuh yang tinggi dan misterius beserta ekspresi datar wajahnya yan terhalang dengan topi fedora membuat semua orang langsung berspekulasi jika orang didepannya ini adalah orang yang berbahaya. Hollan memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan menatap kearah Sakamoto. "Haruskah kita mengambil jalan lain? Kita tidak bisa melewati mereka tanpa ketahuan."

Sakamoto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab "Ini jalan satu-satunya menuju pesawat, tak ada jalan lain."

Hollan berdecak kencang. Dia tak punya pilihan lain. "Sakamoto, kamu mempunyai kunci cadangan? Untuk membuka pintu yang memang khusus hanya untuk karyawan?" Tanyanya.

"Seharusnya sih punya tapi aku tidak mempunyainya lagi karena saat itu aku tak sengaja menghilangkannya." Hollan mengumpat pelan menggumakan kata-kata menyusahkan dan terlalu intens untuk disukainya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Gumam Hollan. "Tsuna walaupun aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita dapat keluar dari sini. Kamu menyetujuinya?"

Menelan ludah dengan kecut Tsuna menganggungkan kepalanya mendengarkan semua rencana yang ingin temannya sampaikan. "Baiklah. Aku ingat dirimu menemukan sebuah pintu dan pintu tersebut terkunci rapat bukan? Aku dan Sakamoto akan memeriksa kembali dan mencoba untuk membukanya dengan paksa, walaupun kita tidak mengetahui tempat apa yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut dan mengantar kita kemana. Oleh karena itu, sementara aku dan Sakamoto berusaha untuk membukanya, aku menginginkanmu untuk menarik perhatian Reborn beserta kawanannya selama mungkin sampai aku memberi kabar. Bisakah kamu melakukannya?"

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama?! Kenapa harus berpencar?!" _Kenapa harus aku,_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hollan menghela nafas. "Reborn pasti sudah tahu seperti apa dirimu karena ayahmu pasti memberikan foto kepada mereka. Jika kamu bersama dengan kita dia pasti langsung mengenali dirimu tanpa harus berpapas muka dan langsung menangkap kita berdua. Jika hanya dirimu saja yang tertangkap, aku masih bisa membantumu keluar karena mereka belum pernah melihatku ataupun Sakamoto sebelumnya-"

"Hollan kita tidak mempunyai waktu lagi. Mereka sedang berjalan kearah sini." Sakamoto memutuskan pembicaraan Hollan.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali jika dirimu tertangkap." Ucap Hollan memegang pundak Tsuna menunggu jawaban lawan bicaranya. Tsuna mengangguk kepalanya lemah sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu." Hollan menepuk pundak sahabatnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum beranjak pergi berlawan arah yang diikuti dengan Sakamoto setelah dirinya memberikan dukungan kepada Tsuna.

Sementara itu, Tsuna menunggu temannya telah berada jauh dari pandangan sebelum dirinya beraksi. Dia berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyian menuju tepat kearah Reborn beserta kawanannya berada. Seketika seakan waktu tiba-tiba berjalan lambat, mata cokelat dan hitam saling bertatapan. Tsuna diam terpatung menunggu orang tersebut bereksi, tangannya terkepal kuat. Tak disangka Reborn menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya (Mungkin karena orang yang dicarinya dengan bodohnya langsung menghadap dirinya) walaupun hanya sebentar yang digantikan dengan seringai lebar. Dan.. Dimulai lah kejar-kejaran antara dirinya dan Arcobaleno.

Ini pertama kalinya Tsuna mengandalkan semua tenaga dan refleksnya agar dapat berlari dengan kencang tanpa harus bertubrukan dengan orang-orang. Dentuman jantung begitu kentara dengan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Hampir berkali-kali dirinya tertangkap oleh Reborn ataupun salah satu anggota Arcobaleno jika saja refleksnya tidak bagus. Melihat adanya jalan buntu didepan, dia langsung berbelok tajam dan hampir saja terpeleset karenanya. Nafasnya semakin memendek, kakinya pun mulai protes akibat dipaksakannya untuk berlari dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Karena terlalu fokus pada larinya dia tak menyadari jika ada sebuah tali melilit pada tangannya dan menarik kuat membuat tubuhnya terpental kebelakang dengan kuat. Nafasnya tersentak saat dirinya mendarat kelantai dan tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya yang mengakibatkan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Bukankah kamu anak yang menyusahkan?" Gumam Reborn, mata hitamnya berkilat karena jengkel bercampur geli.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan, kora. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya." Ucap salah satu anggotanya yang berambut pirang.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Iemitsu!" Geram Tsuna, matanya berubah kembali tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Aku tahu 'dia' mengutus kalian untuk menangkapku tapi aku tidak ingin kembali! Tolong biarkan aku pergi!" Mohonnya.

Reborn mengangkat alisnya, dia tak menyangka hubungan antara kedunya begitu buruk dan dirinya dapat beranggapan jika Iemitsu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang anak keduanya ini. ' _Fastidioso_ (Troublesome).' Umpatnya dan mendesah pelan. "Dengar, nak. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu menyukai ayahmu juga, tapi perintah adalah perintah dan aku pun sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi maaf _bambino,_ menyerah atau kupaksa dirimu untuk menyerah."

'As if.' Tsuna menggretakkan giginya kuat. Bahunya turun dan dia memejamkan matanya. 'Sial. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Hollan jika seperti ini.'

"Hn. Colonello."

"The fuck Reborn Kenapa harus aku, kora?!" Gerutu Colonello.

"Cepatlah. Aku belum minum kopi."

"Akupun harus meneruskan projectku yang tertunda karena ini." Lanjut Verde dingin, dia membetulkan kaca matanya dengan jari tengahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Orang ini mengingatkannya akan sahabatnya, pikir Tsuna.

Sementara pertengkaran masih berlanjut. Secara diam-diam dari balik pejaman matanya Tsuna melihat sahabatnya yang tengah bersembunyi. Tangannya memegang sebuah bola hitam. Dia mengangguk kearahnya.

Tsuna terkekeh pelan membuat para mafia menarik perhatiannya kembali kepadanya, menatap dengan aneh. "Kau tahu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menangkapku tetapi maaf aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Tsuna merampas pisau sakunya dan menyayat tali tersebut dengan cepat.

"Hollan!" Teriaknya. Hollan yang berada dipersembunyian menampakkan dirinya, dia menyeringai kearah para mafia. Tangan kanannya memegang bola hitam yang ternyata itu adalah granat kecil sementara tangan kirinya memegang sumbunya. "Kau tahu. Aku sangat membenci mafia." Ucapnya dan dia pun menarik sumbu tersebut dan melemparkannya kearah arcoballeno. "Sayonara, _losers_."

"Tsk. Berpencar!" Reborn melompat menghindar yang setelahnya dengan cepat mengubah Leon (Kadal kecil berwarna hijau) menjadi sebuah pistol. Dia tembakkan kearah granat tersebut yang masih diudara dan meledak kencang. Dia menyilangkan tangannya diatas kepala untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serpihan kaca. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Reborn setelah memastikan keadaa sudah terkendali.

"The fuck! Anak itu membawa granat, kora!" Umpat Colonello, tangannya memegang pipinya yang berdarah akibat tergores kaca.

"Anak jaman sekarang." Fon mendesah pelan, dia mengamati dampak dari ledakan, orang-orang berlari dengan panik. Bahkan ada yang pingsan karenanya tetapi yang mengejutkan dirinya saat ini tak ada yang terluka sama sekali seakan anak pirang bermata hijau tersebut dapat mengprediksinya. Atau mungkin anak tadi memang dapat melakukan hal itu. 'Setidaknya tidak ada yang terluka.' Pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Tsuna dan Hollan berlari secara berdampingan. Mereka dapat melihat para penjaga berlari melewati mereka, mungkin menganggap jika mereka berdua hanyalah seorang anak yang ketakutan akibat ledakan tadi dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Tsuna berkata.

"Aku sudah berjanji bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu." Hollan melayangkan senyuman lebarnya kearah sahabatnya dan memberikan jempolnya kearahnya.

Sesaat setelah mereka berada dilantai dua, mereka tak lagi berlari dan memilih untuk jalan agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Tsuna berhenti saat mengingat jika terdapat cctv yang mengarah pada pintu yang ingin mereka masuki, tetapi Hollan tetap jalan maju dengan santainya.

Hollan menengok kebelakang menyadari jika Tsuna tidak mengikutinya. "Ayolah. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan cctv, Sakamoto sudah menanganinya." Ujarnya, menyangga pintu tersebut dengan punggungnya agar tidak tertutup.

"Hey! Diam disana!" Teriak salah satu anggota arcoballeno. Kalau tidak salah namanya Colonard atau apalah itu berlari kearahnya sambil menodongkan senapan revolvernya kearah mereka. Tsuna cepat-cepat berlari dan suara tembakan langsung terdengar. Dia dapat merasakan peluru yang melesat tepat ditelinganya. Pengalaman yang tak pernah dia lupakan. Dirinya pun hampir saja tertangkap jika Hollan tidak menariknya masuk dan langsung menutup pintu tersebut dan menghalangi pintu dengan seikat tali yang direkatkannya pada benda didekatnya.

"Ayo. Penghalang ini tidak akan menahan terlalu lama." Ucap Hollan, berlari kembali dengan Tsuna mengikuti tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Mencari kesempatan Tsuna menengok kebelakang tepat saat pintunya dapat didobrak dengan paksa dan terlihat wajah kesal Reborn yang memandang dirinya seakan menjanjikan hal buruk jika dia tertangkap.

Sakamoto yang telah berdiri diambang pintu melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, tangan gempalnya membuka lebar-lebar pintu tersebut agar mempermudah mereka untuk keluar.

"Tsunayoshi! Berhenti!" Teriak Reborn. Dia mempercepat larinya.

"Hollan!" Hollan menengok kebelakang dan berdecak kencang saat Reborn sudah berada dekat sekali dengan mereka berdua terutama Tsuna. Hollan melambatkan lajunya dan dia menarik lengan Tsuna dengan kuat menghindari sergapan dari Reborn yang sudah hampir merampas tangan sahabatnya, setelah itu dia melayangkan tendangannya kearah Reborn yang dengan gampangnya menghindar dan menangkap kakinya. Hollan menggretakkan giginya, dia sudah mengpekirakan hal ini, karena itu satu-satunya cara yaitu melakukan backflip. Dia melompat dan menendang tubuh Reborn dengan kuat sebagai tumpuan dan saat cengkramannya terlepas dia memberikan putaran kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Setelahnya dia meraih granat terakhir yang dimilikinya dan dilemparkannya kearah Reborn sebagai pengalihan. Hollan berbalik arah dan meneruskan larinya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

" _Accidenti!_ (Damnit/Sialan dalam bahasa Indonesia)" Umpat Reborn, dia melindungi tubuhnya tepat saat granat itu meledak.

Guncangan terasa membuat Tsuna dan Sakamoto memandang kearah tempat yang baru saja mereka lewati. Jantung Tsuna berdetak kencang saat melihat abu pekat keluar dari dalam tempat tersebut dan bernafas lega disaat sahabatnya dapat keluar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku semakin tidak menyukai mafia." Gerutu Hollan mendapati jaket kesayangannya terkoyak.

Sakamoto membalas sambil tertawa kecil. "Setidaknya kamu baik-baik saja." Hollan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. Dia melepaskan jaketnya yang telah terkoyak dan membuangnya ketanah sambil memberikan tatapan tidak senang kearah Sakamoto.

"Aku akan membalas dendam kepada mereka." Hollan berjanji dengan suram.

Tsuna memberikan usapan pada bahu sahabatnya mencoba menenangkan. "Jadi dimana pesawat yang akan menuju Itali itu, Saka?" Lanjut Hollan.

"Pesawat besar itu." Sakamoto menunjuk kearah salah satu pesawat yang paling besar diantara pesawat lainnya. "Kita lanjut?"

"Hn. Tentu saja."

 **To Be** **Continue...**

SoraNarukami13: Terima kasih sudah menjadi pembaca tetap!! Iya seharusnya ada 7, tapi disini aku lebih meng-fokuskannya pada ke-6 arcoballenonya saja.


	6. Chapter VI

Fon segera berlari disaat mendapati suara ledakan dan abu keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang dimasuki kedua partnernya. Walaupun begitu dia langsung bernafas lega disaat melihat kedua partnernya baik-baik saja walaupun Colonello harus memapah tubuh Reborn yang telah berlumuran darah. Wajah kesal Reborn begitu terlihat, dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan darah yang keluar dari kepala dan luka pada tubuhnya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fon mendekati mereka berdua yang diikuti dengan yang lain.

Colonello menyeringai kecil sambil terkekeh pelan, matanya sekilas menatap Reborn sebelum beralih kembali kearah depan. "Begitulah. Tetapi sayangnya Reborn terlalu dekat dengan ledakan jadinya dia harus terkena dampak dari ledakan tersebut."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita membersihkan luka itu terlebih dahulu." Saran Verde.

Reborn berdecak kencang, tangannya dengan kasar mengelap darah dari wajahnya. "Tidak perlu, Ini belum seberapa." Jawabnya dingin. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya mendapati adanya keretakan cukup parah akibat terkena ledakan tadi. "Anak pirang sialan itu, Iemitsu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentangnya. Untungnya aku sudah menaruh chip kecil pada punggung Tsuna saat aku hampir berhasil menangkapnya tadi." Disaat dirinya telah menyalakan GPS, titik merah langsung terlihat berkedip-kedip dilayar ponselnya.

Colonello mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat lebih dekat. "Itu tak jauh dari kita berada. Kita akan menangkapnya langsung sebelum mereka dapat meloloskan diri?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Viper sebelum Reborn dapat membuka mulutnya hendak menanggapi. "Aku mendengar para penjaga telah berpencar untuk mencari anak-anak itu. Sebaiknya kita menunggu mereka memberi kabar, dan sementara itu selagi kita menunggu kita bisa merawat luka pada tubuhmu itu, Reborn. Dirimu akan kehabisan darah jika tidak ditangani." Lanjutnya.

Reborn berdecak kencang, dia tak dapat mempercayai para petugas tersebut setelah dirinya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang memakai baju penjaga membantu anak-anak itu melarikan diri.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Reborn menyetujuinya. "Tetapi aku ingin salah satu dari kalian untuk mencari salah seorang petugas. Dia memiliki badan bertubuh besar dan tak terlalu tinggi. Kalian pasti bakal langsung mengenalnya, setelah itu bawa dia kepadaku." Perintahnya, melepaskan dirinya dari Colonello dan memilih untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Lal Mirch.

"Aku melihat petugas itu bersama mereka."

 **#Sementara itu#**

Tsuna, Hollan dan Sakamoto yang baru saja berhasil kabur dari sergapan para Arcobaleno telqu menguras begitu banyak tenaga membuat mereka sudah tak dapat lagi berlari seperti sebelumnya. Keringat begitu terlihat membasahi wajah dan baju mereka seakan baru saja diguyur oleh air hujan sementara cahaya terik begitu menusuk kulit. Mungkin jika berdiam diri dibawah terik matahari selama 30 menit tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi cokelat eksotik. (Yang mau mencobanya, tinggal berdiri dibawah sinar matahari selama mungkin. Cara itu lebih alami.) Pada akhirnya mereka pun berhasil sampai pada pesawat yang akan dia naiki. Pesawat tersebut ternyata lebih besar dari dugaan Tsuna dan Hollan saat berada lebih dekat.

"Jadi..." Tsuna mengamati pesawat tersebut dengan kagum. "Bagaimana caranya kita masuk?"

"Hanya ada satu cara agar dapat bisa masuk, yaitu melewati cargo belakang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang para penumpang. Setelahnya kalian bisa memilih untuk tinggal di cargo atau naik keatas. Pastinya ada konsekuensi diantara keduanya, jika memilih untuk di cargo, kalian berdua harus dapat menahan rasa dingin karena udara luar akan begitu terasa masuk kedalam cargo, sedangkan jika kalian memilih untuk naik keatas mungkin memang lebih baik daripada berdiam diri didalam cargo, tetapi kalian harus berharap mendapatkan tempat duduk yang kosong dan lebih penting, jangan sampai tertangkap basah oleh pramugari/pramugara disana. Sekarang tinggal keputusan kalian." Sakamoto menjelaskan sembari menuntun mereka berdua kearah belakang cargo. Dia bersyukur karena semua penjaga ataupun anjing pelacak tidak berada didaerah landasan bandara.

"Oh sebelum itu aku sarankan kalian untuk bersembunyi didalam cargo sampai benar-benar aman jika memang kalian ingin naik keatas. Pasti Arcobaleno menyuruh para penjaga memeriksa setiap pesawat untuk mencari kalian." Lanjutnya dan Hollan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya sesaat setelah berada dibelakang pesawat, mereka dapat melihat cargo tersebut masih terlihat terbuka lebar. "Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sakamoto.

Hollan lebih dulu masuk kedalam untuk memeriksa keadaan sementara Tsuna yang baru menyadari jika Sakamoto hanya berdiri diluar membuat langkahnya terhenti dan menengok kearah Sakamoto. "Sakamoto-san, kamu tidak ikut dengan kita?" Tanyanya.

Sakamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan. Sebelum berlanjut dengan helaan nafas. "Aku hanya bisa sampai disini." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Dirimu sudah dikenali dengan salah satu anggota Arcobaleno, bagaimana jika dia membawa dirimu dan mengintrogasimu?"

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya dan aku sudah mengetahui akan hal itu. Aku akan mencari cara untuk dapat bebas dari mereka dan akan memberikan informasi yang salah jika saja mereka menanyakanku keberedaan kalian."

Tsuna merasakan perasaan bersalah karena telah melibatkan orang lain yang memang seharusnya tidak terlibat. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Sakamoto tak dapat ikut dengan mereka tetapi dia menghargai keputusannya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya, tangannya menggapai kedepan memberikan jabatan tangan.

"Semoga kita bertemu kembali." Sakamoto berkata pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan Tsuna.

"Tsuna ayo," Hollan menampakkan dirinya dari dalam cargo. Tsuna memberikan terakhir ucapan perpisahan kepada Sakamoto sebelum dirinya melanjutkan jalannya masuk kedalam cargo. Memastikan jika sahabatnya telah masuk kedalam, Hollan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakamoto. Dia merogoh saku celananya mengambil benda didalamnya dan melemparkan kearah temannya.

Sakamoto menangkap lemparannya dan melihat benda tersebut. Sebuah kalung stainless steel berbentuk taring berada ditangannya. "Ini.." Tak ada ucapan yang dapat dilontarkan olehnya.

Hollan menggarukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rasa malu yang dideranya. Memalingkan wajah dari Sakamoto. "Kamu pernah bilang kalau dirimu menginginkan sebuah kalung. Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya nanti saat ulang tahunmu tetapi kuberikan sekarang untuk tanda terima kasih dan perpisahan. Aku tidak tahu apa akan kembali ke Jepang atau tinggal di Amerika."

" _Thanks_." Hollan mengfokuskan pandangannya kembali kearah Sakamoto, mendapati seringai wajah pada wajah gempalnya. Tangannya memegang erat kalung tersebut. "Selamat tinggal Hollan."

Hollan membalaskan seringainya. Mereka berdua melakukan fist bump seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap kali akan berpisah. "Hati-hati Saka. Jika keadaan sudah membaik jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi Amerika." ucapnya.

Sakamoto menganggukan kepalanya, memberikan jempol dan segera beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut sebelum para penjaga kembali dan memergokinya berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya. Sementara itu, Hollan masuk kembali kedalam cargo dan mendapati Tsuna telah duduk bersender pada tumpukan tas-tas dan anak serigala yang seharusnya berada didalam tasnya telah keluar dan sekarang berada dipangkuan Tsuna.

"Kamu membiarkannya keluar?" Tanya Hollan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah berada didalam tas cukup lama dan lagian dia sudah kelaparan." Jawab Tsuna sekenanya. "Berikan aku tasmu yang menaruh daging yang tadi kita ambil, Hollan."

Hollan mendekati sahabatnya dan memilih untuk duduk bersender disebelahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia melepaskan tas selempangnya dan membuka resleting tersebut lebar-lebar dan mengambil kantung kresek berisi daging didalamnya yang setelah itu diberikannya kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna mengambil satu potongan daging dan memberikannya kepada anak serigala tersebut. Dia mengamati dengan seksama anak serigala itu memakan dagingnya dan memberikan yang kedua setelah yang pertama tadi telah habis dan seterusnya.

"Naruto!" Desis Hollan yang langsung menarik perhatian sahabatnya. Hollan mengendikkan kepalanya kearah luar menunjukkan jika ada seorang penjaga memasuki cargo. Dengan cepat Tsuna mengambil anak serigalanya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas dengan perlahan dan setelahnya dirinya cepat-cepat memasuki lebih dalam cargo tersebut dan bersembunyi diantara tas-tas yang telah tertumpuk rapi. Sementara Hollan menyeleting tasnya lagi secara perlahan agar tidak terdengar dan segera mengikuti Tsuna dengan bersembunyi diantara tumpukan tas. Untungnya kedua pakaian mereka memiliki warna yang gelap menjadikannya dapat berkamuflase dengan keadaan gelap seperti saat ini.

Salah seorang penjaga bertumbuh kurus dan jangkung memasuki cargo. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lepek dan berminyak akibat memakai pomade terlalu banyak ditarik kebelakang membuat akar rambutnya terlihat. Tangan kanannya memegang walkie-talkie sementara tangan kirinya memegangi senter berukuran kecil yang dia sodorkan kedepan, menyinari setiap sudut isi dalam cargo tersebut. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah selesai dan berganti shift dengan orang lain, tetapi dengan adanya kejadian yang tak disangka-sangka membuat semua penjaga diperintahkan untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan. Seharusnya sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan Mirin dan berkencan dengannya." Gerutu orang tersebut dan mendesah kencang. Dia berjalan mengitari cargo, matanya dengan cermat mengamati jika saja ada yang aneh bergerak dikegelapan.

Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas berharap jika Sergei tidak bersuara dan merapatkan tubuhnya diantara tas-tas disaat penjaga tersebut mendekati tempat dirinya bersembunyi, berharap dapat menelan tubuhnya. Dirinya menangkap wajah temannya yang mengangguk kearahnya yang dibalas langsung olehnya.

Petugas itu tak disangka berbalik arah yang mengakibatkan senternya mengenai sekilas kearah Hollan. Ketegangan langsung terjadi diantara mereka berdua saat penjaga tersebut terlihat memberhentikan langkahnya. Tsuna telah hendak bersiap-siap untuk menikam penjaga tersebut dari belakang, langsung dihurungkannya saat melihat sahabatnya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berdua mengamati punggung petugas tersebut mulai mendekatkan walkie-talkienya kembali ketelinga dan mulai berbicara.

"Pesawat dari Jepang menuju Itali aman terkendali. Saya tidak melihat adanya hal ganjil disini." Petugas tersebut berkata yang setelahnya mematikan walkie-talkienya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana.

Hollan dan Tsuna saling berpandangan, perasaan lega langsung terasa oleh mereka disaat tiba-tiba petugas tadi kembali berkata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku memberitahu keberadaan kalian kepada mereka." Ucapnya dan terdiam sejenak seakan ingin mempertimbangkan keputusannya. "Seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur dalam masalah kalian. Tetapi aku tahu jika kalian memiliki alasan yang bagus kenapa begitu tidak ingin tertangkap." Akhirnya petugas tersebut berbalik arah dan menatap kearah Hollan.

Karena sudah mengetahui jika mereka berdua telah terpergok, Hollan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri saling berpapasan dengan petugas tersebut. Walaupun terlhat tenang, Hollan secara diam-diam tangan kanannya berada pada pisau kecilnya didalam belakang saku celananya. Siap menyerang atau jika perlu membunuh pria didepannya ini jika perlu.

"Jadi sebenarnya dirimu sudah mengetahui keberadaanku?"

Petugas tersebut terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja. Aku _sudah_ mengetahui _kalian berdua_." Klarifikasinya. "Tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahukan kepada mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong namaku Masaoka."

"Ah." Hollan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. "Terima kasih untuk tidak memberitahukannya."

Menyadari jika anak didepannya ini tidak memberitahu namanya dan Masaoka mengerti/meng-maklumi akan hal itu dan memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. "Anyway, aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian dan semoga berhasil." Ucapnya.

"Ah-hai. Sampai jumpa nanti Masaoka-san."

Masaoka menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar. Dia berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan keluar dari cargo.

Akhirnya mereka dapat bernafas dengan lega dimana cargo tertutup sesaat setelah penjaga tadi keluar.

"Kukira orang itu termasuk kedalam sifat yang serius dan jarang sekali bercanda tetapi nyatanya penampilan juga dapat menipu." Gumam Izuku.

"Begitulah, oleh karena jangan pernah menilai orang hanya dengan melihat penampilannya saja, karena belum tentu penampilan dan sifatnya itu sama. Daan... Semoga aku tidak menghadap hal seperti tadi diwaktu yang singkat. Setidaknya beri aku 5 hari atau paling lama 1 minggu agar bisa istirahat. " Hollan bersender dengan keras dan merosotkan tubuhnya kelantai.

"Bukankah dirimu suka dengan tantangan? Itu yang sering kamu katakan setiap kali kita melakukan aksi, kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran?" Canda Tsuna, dia sudah kembali memberi makan anak serigalanya yang kali ini dibiarkan berada diluar tanp harus takut jika saja ada orang yang masuk seperti tadi.

"Tapi yang tadi itu kita melawan seorang mafia! Hal itu berbeda dari yang biasa kita lakukan, sekelompok bandar narkoba, pembunuh bayaran, ataupun itu namanya tidaklah sama dengan mafia profesional seperti mereka, mereka itu menggunakan akalnya sementara pembunuh bayaran dan sebayanya tidak menggunakan akal, oleh karena dapat ditaklukkan dengan cepat. Apalagi Arcobaleno sudah begitu terkenal oleh orang-orang dunia bawah."

Tsuna meluruskan kakinya dengan Sergei yang berada diantara kakinya memakan daging yang dia kasih dengan lahap, senyuman tak terasa terlontarkan olehnya sesaat dirinya melihat anak serigala tersebut mulai memainkan makanannya. "Akupun baru melihat muka mereka secara face to face, aku tidak percaya seorang mafia bisa mengeluarkan aura yang begitu pekat. Bahkan sekarang aku masih bisa merasakannya. Dan memang benar, tadi itu benar-benar menakutkan. Lebih menakutkan dari yang pernah kuhadapi sebelumnya." Timpalnya, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa dingin yang langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka begitu patuh kepada Iemitsu. Hubungan apa sebenarnya antara dia dan mafia tersebut seakan mereka telah berhutang budi begitu besar kepadanya. Jika memang itu yang terjadi, aku tidak terlalu terkejut. Iemitsu melakukan hal itu pasti tidak dilakukan dengan tulus. Dia sudah mengetahui jika mereka adalah seorang mafia yang sudah terkenal kejamnya dan profesional, jadi pasti dengan sabar Iemitsu menunggu saat-saat yang tepat untuk dirinya beraksi. Dimana saat Arcobaleno sedang berada disituasi yang begitu gawat hingga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku muak."

Hollan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan memilih untuk terdiam. Pikirannya bercampur aduk hingga pada akhirnya karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dirinya hanya bergumam menyutujui.

Jika diingat-ingat pertemuan akan dirinya dengan Tsuna bukanlah hal yang pernah dia duga jika dirinya akan menjadi sahabat. Saat itu Hollqn tengah berada dalam terluka berat akibat dirinya terpegok oleh sekumpulan pemabuk mendapati dirinya mengambil barang berharga dari mereka. Dirinya tak menyadari jika salah satu dari pemabuk tersebut membawa sebuah pistol yang pada akhirnya dia tak dapat mengelak peluru yang mengenai bahu dan pahanya. Dia kira kali ini dirinya benar-benar akan mati setelah sekian kalinya. Tetapi ternyata hal itu tidak terjadi karena seorang anak berambut cokelat menghampiri dirinya. Mata cokelatnya terlihat khawatir walaupun begitu Hollan bisa melihat begitu cemerlangnya mata tersebut yang menandakan jika anak didepannya ini belum pernah merasakan dunia bawah sebelumnya ataupun berurusan dengan para penjahat.

Anak tersebut memiliki hati yang bersih membuat dirinya begitu jijik melihatnya, oleh kareba itu Hollan berusaha untuk membuat anak didepannya itu takut dan membiarkan dirinya mati secara perlahan disana dengan membertahukan dirinya jika dia adalah seorang penjahat. Tetapi betapa naive dan baiknya anak itu, dia tidak bergeming sama sekali dan tetap bersikukuh untuk membantu dirinya.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, dirinya dan Tsuna menjadi dekat dan saling membantu satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya mereka berduapun menjadi seorang sahabat sejati hingga saat ini. Terkadang dirinya berfikir seperti apa rasanya mati. Walaupun dia mempunyai seorang sahabat tetapi dia tak dapat menghilangkan benak tersebut. Mungkinkah dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk dapat merasakan surga, atau dia langsung dijerumus ke nereka? Tetapi jika dilihat baik-baik, dengan begitu banyak kejahatan yang dia lakukan selama ini, dapat masuk kesurga merupakan hal yang mustahil atau seperti sebuah permintaan yang mustahil untuk dapat diwujudkan. Walaupun begitu dia berharap dirinya dapat membalas kebaikan sahabatnya ini yang selalu dia berikan kepadanya sebelum ajalnya tiba.

"Hollan." Panggil Tsuna langsung membuyarkan pikirannya dan dia mendongak menyadari jika sahabatnya tengah memandangnya.

"Ada suatu hal yang mengganjalmu?" Tanya Tsuna.

Hollan mendengus pelan. "Lebih baik dirimu itu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku berusaha untuk jadi orang baik disini! Dan dirimu tidak membantu sama sekali. Seharusnya dirimu mengatakan _" Oh Tsu-kun, tidak perlu meng-khawatirkanku. Aku hanya mengingat jika ternyata hidupku begitu menyedihkan. Aku tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih. Hidupku dikelilingi penjahat dan memiliki seorang sahabat yang begitu baik. Aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua itu."_ " Ucap Tsuna sambil menirukan gaya bahasa Hollan .

"Brengsek." Gumam Hollan, melempar pensil yang tadi kearah Tsuna. Suara pekikkan perempuan langsung terdengar dari mulut Tsuna, wajahnya mengerut jijik.

"Kukira dirimu sudah membuang pensil itu!" Pekiknya. Tangannya menyambar pensil tersebut sebelum Sergei dapat menggigit pensil itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Membuang benda seperti tadi bukankah sudah berlebihan? Bagaimana jika kita membutuhkannya nanti?" Tanya Hollan dengan nada bosan, tangannya ditelengkup menyangga dagunya.

"Kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

"Menghambur-hamburkan uang saja." Cibir Hollan, memalingkan pandangannya dari sahabatnya sebelum mendapatkan semburan darinya dan juga, untuk dapat menyembunyikan seringai lebar yang dia tunjukkan saat ini.

Ya, mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhir untuknya. Kita tidak mengetahui bukan seperti apa kedepannya? Hollan berharap Tsuna dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri jika dirinya pergi lebih dahulu, tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi dia akan melakukan upaya apapun untuk menjaga sahabatnya hingga akhir.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Mika:** Ini updatenya maaf kalau harus menunggu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.. Semoga suka ya

 **Akatsuki Hiro:** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan maaf sudah menunggu lama..


End file.
